


Diamond Skin

by Inu_Sama



Series: NARUTO FICS [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Animalistic Naruto, M/M, Naruto and the kyuubi have merged, Out of Character, Past Torture, Slow To Update, naruto is the kyuubi, the kyuubi is naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sama/pseuds/Inu_Sama
Summary: "It's an ambush! Brother!" Tobirama pulled his stupid older brother away from the violently twitching boy who was twisting and turning in an attempt to keep everyone within his line of sight. Five or so Shinobi from the Iwa Alliance glanced first at them and then at the boy who was vibrating potent chakra strong enough to choke a sensor like Tobirama - if it had been aimed at him. Curiously it wasn't and he could see the same bewilderment on the other two as the five engaged the boy in battle.





	Diamond Skin

Tobirama Senju was doing his nightly perimeter check when he felt it; a great surge of chakra. He tensed, kunai sliding out of the holsters on his thighs in the sudden quiet. He hadn't realised how much the mind dismissed into the background until all the nightlife ceased making noise. This was  _ true  _ silence, the shallow puffs of air leaving his mouth in a small white cloud and the thundering pulse in his ears the only sounds now.

Something big was coming, riding the coattails of the storm that was brewing overhead. The summer heat this year was unusually humid, the moisture had been gathering in the air for a full week and now it was culminating into thick black clouds that  _ sizzled  _ with energy. Tobirama's senses were going haywire as the chakra levels rose further, pressing in on him like a malevolent cloak. It clogged his nose and filled his lungs with the distinct scent of ozone, giving him the impression of standing beneath an impending bolt of lightning.

Thunder rumbled through the air like the yawning groan of a great beast and just as the chakra reached its peak, Tobirama felt the hairs on his arms and neck raise in warning. He had barely enough time to dodge before a great crack! resounded and the earth itself shuddered at the impact, a flash of bright white light. 

Heart thudding against his ribcage and adrenaline numbing the tips of his fingers, Tobirama sucked in the breath he hadn't realised his lungs had been  _ burning  _ for. In his haste to dodge the strike, he'd landed heavily on his flank and he could feel the sharp pinch of the end of his kunai sliding uncomfortably between his ribs. It was a shallow wound and the angle was off, but it still made him panic and rip the bloody thing out before it could go any further.

The fact that it had managed to slip so easily between the plates of his armour in the first place unnerved him greatly. He would have to work on the design a bit, find a way to plug that leak before an enemy clan found it and took advantage of it. Speaking of.... 

Tobirama's head snapped up and to the right when he heard a painful groan, red eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. The lightning had rent the earth apart into a small crater, uprooting trees and shrivelling grass alike in its wake and in the middle of such destruction was a hunched form. 

The form moved and Tobirama saw a shock of black hair and glowing red eyes - he was unashamed to admit that his thoughts went immediately to 'Uchiha', which in itself raised the form's threat level astronomically.

Tobirama was up onto his feet and in a battle stance before he could truly think about it, a consequence of years of constant battle. It was one he could freely admit to being thankful for as it had saved not only his life but his brother's many times and would continue to do so well into the future, he knew.

When the form - the young man, by the look of it - had finally spotted him through the haze of what must be an agonising amount of pain, he  _ moved _ . The boy, just barely a man, was up and in his own battle stance in the blink of an eye. Though his was much different than Tobirama's, the boy crouched on all fours low to the ground like an animal and poised to spring.

The odd stance and the fact that despite the colouring the boy was clearly not Uchiha, only made Tobirama's insides clench in dread. For the glowing red eyes he had assumed were a Sharingan was actually the slitted stare of a monster. Neither moved for the longest moment, both caught in the inbetween of whether to attack or defend. 

The boy was heavily injured and barely keeping himself standing on shaking limbs as blood dripped sluggishly from his chest and abdomen. It was something Tobirama could easily see through the thin white shirt he was wearing that looked like he'd been wearing it for days, the blood old and dry in most places. Despite his state, those eyes never left him, never strayed and their intensity never wavered.

However their staring contest was not meant to last as both Tobirama and the boy snapped their attention to two familiar signatures that were quickly converging on the little clearing the lightning had made. Tobirama turned back to the boy, who flinched at the appearance of his brother, Hashirama and bounded a few steps away when Madara appeared to the boy's left.

"Who have you got here, Tobi? When we felt that chakra….well I hadn't thought it would be just a boy." Hashirama commented from next to him and Tobirama felt himself simultaneously relax and tense with his brother's warm presence. In total contrast, the icy feeling of Madara's chakra reached his senses as the man unsheathed his tanto.

"Yes, what the hell is this, Tobirama? Why have you not killed it yet?" The boy seemed to take offense to that and shifted his glare onto the Uchiha, lips pulling back to show sharpened canines as a low warning growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Was Tobirama's quiet reply, suddenly feeling bone-deep tired. He wasn't surprised, with the amount enemies surrounding their little village he was running on fumes at this point trying to keep his people safe. Trying to keep his stupid brother safe.

"Fuck  _ off! _ " The boy snarled and snapped his jaws when Hashirama tried to get closer, ever the curious idiot, like he would when approaching the wild animals that frequented their lands - palms out and body language open, hunched over awkwardly to make himself appear smaller and less threatening. Suddenly, rich laughter rolled over them like melted dark chocolate and they all turned to Madara, who was smiling for the first time since Tobirama had met him.

"Oh but the boy has a  _ mouth  _ on him! Finally! Someone who doesn't instantly like you on sight, Hashirama!" He chuckled in genuine amusement, something that relaxed Hashirama and made the Shodai smile in return. Tobirama, however, could not make himself relax. This ended up being the right move as suddenly hostile signatures swarmed into the clearing, likely having waited until the three most important people in the village were gathered all together and distracted.

"It's an ambush! Brother!" Tobirama pulled his stupid older brother away from the violently twitching boy who was twisting and turning in an attempt to keep everyone within his line of sight. Five or so Shinobi from the Iwa Alliance glanced first at them and then at the boy who was  _ vibrating  _ potent chakra strong enough to choke a sensor like Tobirama - if it had been aimed at him. Curiously it wasn't and he could see the same bewilderment on the other two as the five engaged the boy in battle.

As animalistic as his stance was, it was no surprise the boy fought like one. He was all teeth and claws and a disturbing flexibility that would not have been possible for a normal human. Because the boy was an unknown variable, the Konoha-nin stayed out of the way and instead watched as throats were torn with sharp little teeth and bones were easily crushed with a strength to rival Hashirama's chakra coated fists.

When most of the intruders were dead, the boy was captured by the last of them and a kunai shoved into the spaces between his ribs. He yowled like a skinned cat before showing off incredible core strength by swinging his legs up to take hold of the man's head with his thighs and bring them both to the ground. They wrestled along the dirt and no matter where the man hit him with what had to be bruising force, the man's head stayed caught in the steel trap of the boy's thighs. Then, when the man's face started to turn red from a lack of oxygen and his hits became more frantic, the boy twisted his hips in a sharp jerking motion. There was a crack before the man under him stilled, dead.

The boy let out a long, controlled breath and released the dead intruder, rolling off him and into the stance he'd been in before. This time one hand went to his side as it bled profusely and he watched them warily with tired eyes that had faded to a dull pulse of red instead of the bloody inferno they had been before.

Tobirama stood there, stunned, and he was not the only one. This boy had just mercilessly  _ slaughtered  _ one of Iwa's best hunting parties in under three minutes while already being half-dead. All he could think was that they had stumbled upon an absolute  _ monster _ , a monster that now had their gaze fixed on  _ them _ . A shiver of foreboding raced up his spine as cold fingers clutched his heart in dread.

He could tell that his brother wasn't faring all that much better, despite his usually easy-going warm attitude. Madara, disturbingly, was still grinning with a glint in his eyes that Tobirama had never seen. His thoughts were interrupted when the boy's breath hitched and he coughed, an alarming amount of red foam splattering onto the already blood-soaked dirt in front of him. It dribbled down his lips and over his chin and that was when his body finally gave out and the boy collapsed, eyes sliding shut.

"Hashirama!" Madara snapped as he ran to the dying boy's side, his Sharingan activated and focussed on the boy intensely. His brother flinched before shaking off the fear that had settled over him and rushed over to the boy, hands already glowing green with healing chakra. Tobirama went as well, if only to stand guard as it appeared the Uchiha had adopted the monstrous brat.

He still kept an eye on said deadly brat as much as he did their surroundings, just in case it proved to be a trap. Though the likelihood of that was very low, considering the wet wheezing of the boy's shallow breaths and the bruises he could see already forming on his stomach that indicated internal bleeding. Madara used a kunai to slice the boy's shirt open so his brother could see what he was doing as the Sharingan was no doubt keeping an eye on the boy's corrosive chakra levels. Being stabbed wasn't his only injury and he heard Hashirama gasp.

"Who would torture….he's just a  _ boy! _ " his brother exclaimed, running his glowing hands over a particularly nasty burn on the boy's navel. It was like someone had tried to get rid of something, a tattoo perhaps? There were some clan tattoos that could make someone a target in certain areas. But it didn't look like it was done willingly, considering the multitude of other burns - like he'd tried to fight it.

"He's not."

"What?" Tobirama's head whipped up to look at Madara from where he'd been watching his brother work, pity tickling in the back of his throat. They may be at war, but there was no excuse for this…. Hashirama was right, he was just a boy. But this world was too cruel to let the young stay safe and happy, he had firsthand experience with the evils of man. They all did. It was a miracle Hashirama was still as light and bubbly as he was when they were children, protected from the horrors of this world by their parents.

Madara shook his head, brows scrunched in what looked like a mix of awe and annoyance. "I don't know how or why, but this boy is the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Silence.


End file.
